


another who tied me down to loverboy rules

by stefonzolesky



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cheating, I'll update the tags as I post parts lmao, M/M, Making Out, Paranoia, a lot of it probably, but there's lots of things along the way, compulsory heterosexuality, drunken makeout sessions, endgame andy/oscar, gay andy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Andy isn't gay.At least, he doesn't think he's gay. Maybe he's kind of gay, but he definitely likes girls -- or maybe he doesn't like girls, and maybe he is actually gay, but he doesn't think he's gay, and the whole thing just makes his head hurt.





	1. anything to pass the time

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me exploring andy liking boys for the most part so hang in there it's gonna be a good time

Andy has always had kind-of a crush on Karen Filippelli.

(Kind-of a crush. An attraction, like a magnet. Something involuntary, something compulsory, something that borders on an obsession because he doesn’t know what else to do with it.)

Karen is smart, and funny, and competitive (my _God,_ is she competitive,) and she can hold her alcohol like nobody’s business. Andy takes her out for drinks sometimes, but there’s never any romantic connotation behind anything that she can see as they throw back shots and talk about video games and whatever. It’s more like Andy is having a conversation with a best dude-bro friend of his, and alcohol burns his throat when he tries to get drunk enough to goad himself into kissing her.

He doesn’t kiss her, he never kisses her, and somehow that relieves him. He _does_ swivel in his chair to stare at her (from across the office, his pen bouncing-bouncing-bouncing between his fingers like rubber) and feel like he’s supposed to kiss her, consider standing up from his desk and getting it over with, and he’s rushing himself about it. Like there’s a clock ticking in his head. (It’s now or never, it’s now or never, it’s now or never, it’s--)

Before he knows it, the day is over. Karen smiles at him on her way out and Andy smiles back. It feels like his lips are being stretched further than they should go. His heart feels heavy. It fucking _sucks._

 

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, Andy can never tell,) Karen doesn’t talk to him a lot at work. They argue over video games occasionally, and sometimes she yells at him from across the room, but most of the time, the office is quiet besides the click, click, click of the keyboards.

 

It’s a week after Andy resolves to ask Karen out at some point, which he still hasn’t done, that they get a new guy. A transfer from the Scranton branch. And he’s… shockingly attractive.

Andy runs his mouth the first time he talks to Jim Halpert. He rambles for far too long about who-knows-what because he feels like his head isn’t screwed on right.

“Sorry about Andy,” He overhears Karen telling Jim later that day. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “He’s not usually like that.”

Andy feels a jealous pit start to form in his stomach, so naturally, he butts into the conversation with a loud, “Hey, Karen!” and a pointed glance towards Jim, “Big Tuna.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jim says, an uncomfortable smile on his face. “Andy, right?”

Andy’s stomach flips. “Yeah. I’m Andy.”

“Alright,” Jim says coolly.

“Alright,” Andy echoes awkwardly. Jim glances at him weirdly and makes his way over to his desk.

 

Working alongside Jim Halpert proves to be something that Andy doesn’t handle particularly well. He finds himself glancing over his shoulder to crack jokes, to try and get a smile out of Jim without thinking about it -- far more than he ever has with Karen. It’s weird. He doesn’t know why it’s happening to him, and he doesn’t know how to stop it.

 

He stops Karen one day as she’s leaving, making conversation with Jim, and asks them both if they want to get a drink. Jim is wary of the idea, but Karen convinces him to tag along.

Jim doesn’t get drunk. Karen orders something fancy and downs it in the first couple of minutes. Andy gets _hammered_ , and when he leans forward to kiss Karen, he misses and his lips land on Jim’s.

And the most surprising part is the fact that Jim kisses him back.

The thing is, Jim isn’t drunk. Jim is completely sober. _And,_ it’s not polite to kiss someone and then say, “whoops, sorry, that was meant for somebody else.”

So, Andy continues to kiss Jim, hopes Karen is too drunk to remember it, and the next day at work, pretends he forgot, too.

 

Jim doesn’t bring it up. Andy can’t say he isn’t relieved.


	2. caught in the slightest wind

Transferring to the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin is kind of a whirlwind. Andy is not exactly jumping at moving, but he’s excited to meet this girl  _ Pam _ that Jim never shuts up about, and he’s good at getting in with bosses early on, so who knows? Maybe things will turn out really,  _ really _ well. 

His boss is named Michael Scott, and he’s a handful. Far more so than his old boss, at least. There aren’t any video games, but Andy preoccupies himself with watching Jim make googly eyes at Pam and anticipating Michael’s every need.

Evidently, he takes it too far.

 

“Can you stop?” Michael snaps at him, and to be fair, Andy  _ is _ following him to his car.

“Michael, I’ll do anything for you,” Andy admits. “I just want this job to work out for me.”

Michael pauses. “Anything?”

“Yes,” Andy confirms, nodding eagerly.

“Will you come to dinner with me?” Michael seems wary, like it’s not an invitation many people accept.

_ “Yes,”  _ Andy says, embarrassingly close to lamely pumping his fist. “I’ll-- Yes!”

“Ooo _ ookay _ ,” Michael mumbles awkwardly. He ducks his head. “I’ll pick you up from your house tonight.”

 

When Andy goes back inside the office, the first thing he hears is Jim announcing -- “Andy’s whoring himself out.”

“What?” Andy blurts, giving a nervous laugh. “Whoring myself out? I’m not whoring myself out.”

Oscar’s head pokes up to where Andy can just barely see it, and Pam stifles a snicker from behind her desk.

Jim laughs, eyes flicking over Andy’s face. “You’re whoring yourself out to Michael. Trying to be his right-hand man, yeah?”

Andy gives a strained smile. “I’m not--”

“-- that’s my job.” Dwight interrupts. “You’re not going to take my job. You can’t just do that.”

“Right.” Jim taps his pen against his lips. “ _ Dwight _ is Michael’s whore.”

“Yeah!  _ I’m _ Michael’s--” Dwight falters. “ _ I’m _ Assistant Regional Manager.”

“Michael’s whore,” Jim repeats. “There’s gonna be a whore-off here, right?”

Pam claps. “Whore-off! Whore-off! Whore-off!”

“Neither of us are Michael’s whore,” Andy tries to say, and his voice cracks. “I just -- I need to get my stuff. Alright?” He tries to dodge past the desk of insufferable chanting, but Jim and Pam’s chanting just gets louder, and it looks like Dwight is actually just about ready for a whore-off. He gathers his stuff up quickly. “I need to go.”

Luckily, Andy escapes the confinement of the office and heads home, nerves coursing through his body.

 

Dinner with Michael Scott is… an experience, to say the least. Michael makes a whole thing of it, even going as far as to reserve a table at a fancy restaurant, and tell Andy to “go back inside and change into something nicer,” when he opens the front door.

Andy, ever the people-pleaser, obliges easily. He changes into something fairly nice and meets Michael back at the door.

The ride to the restaurant is silent, aside from their simultaneous humming along to the radio. Michael is quite a personality, Andy has found.

The restaurant is almost too fancy for his taste. The food is small and expensive, and the whole place seems kind of pointless, but Michael is enjoying himself and the night out is earning Andy employee points, so he sticks through with it.

“So,” Michael says. “What do you think about… work?”

Andy shrugs awkwardly, bouncing his fingers on his thigh under the table. “It’s nice. It’s weird. Living in Scranton, I mean, because that’s really new. But I know Karen, and I know Jim, so it isn’t all new. They made it a little easier to get used to.”

“Jim’s quite the specimen, huh?” Michael cracks.

“Yeah,” Andy mutters, and before he even knows what he’s saying, he looks Michael in the eye -- “You are, too.”

Michael’s fork clatters down on his plate. Andy swallows hard and looks away.

“You’re just saying that,” Michael claims.

“Probably,” Andy agrees. “I don’t know.”

“Don't be such a kiss-ass,” Michael advises him. “Not unless it'll help you make a sale.”

Andy grins, grateful to have cracked the shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first couple of chapters are gonna be short, sorry, but it'll pick up towards the end!!! i have a couple of hazy ideas for a bridge between this chapter and the last few, but i know exactly what i want to happen in chapters 9 and 10 so!!!!!! stay tuned!!!!!


	3. soul boy, let's hit the town

“I like to cheat on Kelly with boys,” Ryan says, one day in the break room. “So if she asks me if there’s another girl, I can say no, and I’m not lying.”

Andy smiles and speaks through gritted teeth, “Why are you telling me this? Why -- why is this something that I need to know?”

Ryan shrugs, looking bored. “I thought you might be interested. I mean, you  _ are _ gay, right?”

“What?” Panic seeps into Andy’s voice at the question. “No. Who said that? Who told you I’m gay. Did you visit my high school? Did Jim tell you? Or was it Broccoli Rob?”

“What?” Ryan laughs. “No. Nobody said you’re gay. You just… give off that vibe, y’know. I asked Oscar, he said you probably weren’t, but… I thought I might give you a shot anyway.”

“I’m engaged to Angela,” Andy says defensively. His tone is tense, nerves coursing through his body.

Ryan nods slowly. “And what’s that like, huh? I hear she won’t even let you kiss her. That’s gotta  _ suck. _ ”

“It kind of does,” Andy admits. He frowns. “Please don’t tell her I said that.”

 

It’s Oscar that catches them. Andy would probably shoot himself had it been anyone other than Oscar or Jim. 

“Andy?” Oscar says. They’re in a stairwell -- Andy should have expected someone to catch them.

Andy has his tongue caught between Ryan’s teeth. Andy’s eyes fly open, but he doesn’t move. He’s frozen.

Oscar looks irked.

“You know I have to tell Kelly,” He says after a moment. “It’s only right that she knows.”

The idea of someone other than these select few people knowing that Andy might be kinda-sorta gay is enough to rip him from his shock. He tears himself away from Ryan, wincing when Ryan’s teeth scrape against his tongue, and says, “Oscar, please. You can’t.”

Oscar looks helpless. Ryan looks uncomfortable.

Oscar opens his mouth to speak, but he can’t before Ryan says, “I’m gonna let you two work this out,” like he knows something that neither of them do. He heads back up the stairwell, leaving Andy and Oscar alone.

“Why don’t you want me to tell Kelly?” Oscar asks, though he already knows the answer.

Andy’s shoulders slump.

“Not yet,” He says. It’s about as much as he can get out in that moment, so he repeats himself. “Not yet.”

Oscar frowns. Then, he says, “Okay.”

Andy glances up at him, studies his face for a hint of a lie. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Oscar repeats. “I’ll only tell her as soon as you’re ready.”

“You’ll -- oh.” Andy smiles a little. It’s weak, it’s unlike his typical smile, but it’s definitely there. “Thank you, Oscar. Really.”

Oscar nods. He seems uncomfortable and a little shaken. “I’ll -- yeah. I’ll talk to you later, Andy.”

Andy watches him leave. He feels his heart swell, but he has no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry abt how short this is lol, I promise the chapters will eventually get longer


	4. got time, but i don't mind

The rumors Michael spreads around the office are over as fast as they begin, which Andy will forever be thankful for.

 

_“Do you think that I’m gay?” Andy had asked Oscar._

_Oscar proposed the obvious question, “Are you attracted to men?” and chose to turn a blind eye to the scene he had walked in on -- Andy kissing Ryan._

_Or maybe he simply didn’t remember._

_Andy lied through his teeth when he said, “No.”_

 

It keeps Andy up that night. And the next night, and the next night, and the next night, and days keep passing, and then he falls asleep at his desk.

When he wakes up, everyone except Oscar is gone. It’s like he’s living a nightmare.

“Andy,” Oscar says quietly. He’s sitting a desk over, where Phyllis usually sits, and rifling through her files. Andy rubs his eyes.

“Mmwha’?” He manages, blinking until his eyes focus.

“Andy, it's time to go home.” Oscar’s hand is on his shoulder. “I’m supposed to meet Jim, Michael, and Pam at some bar, but I told them I was gonna stick around and make sure you got home safe.”

Andy makes a weak, disgruntled noise, and stretches like a cat. “Right,” He says. “Sorry. You can go, now, I’ll make it home fine.”

Oscar contemplates that for a second, and then says, “Did you want to come, too? I can give you a ride, you’re probably too tired to be driving.”

Andy studies Oscar’s face, somewhat nervous that there’s an ulterior motive, but decidedly nods after a minute or two. “Yeah. Sure.” He stands up. “Could be fun.” 

 

The ride to the bar is kind of awkward. Oscar explains that it’s a few minutes from his house, and since Andy left his car back at the office, if they both get drunk they can just call a cab and then walk to the car the next morning. Pam is already designated driver for Michael and Jim considering she’s pregnant.

Andy sits down and immediately orders two of the strongest drinks they have. Oscar opens his mouth, probably to say, “You shouldn’t have,” but Andy is already through the second one.

“Did you want one?” He asks, and gestures for two more. This time, though, he actually hands one to Oscar. Oscar nods a thanks and throws it back.

 

By midnight, Michael is who-knows-where, Jim’s cheeks are pink and he’s running his fingers through Pam’s hair, and Oscar and Andy have migrated down the bar, out of earshot from everyone else.

“What’s it like?” Andy says, face hot, voice slurred. “What’s… what’s it like?”

Oscar hums in question, “What?”

Andy reaches his hands forward a little over the bar and places them purposefully over Oscar’s. “What’s…” He leans forward to whisper, but tumbles, and it’s the second time he’s accidentally kissed one of his friends at a bar.

He giggles when he pulls away. “Sorry.”

Oscar studies his face. “It’s like that, but more.”

“More?” Andy raises an eyebrow. He feels his face heat up further.

Oscar glances around, back at Jim and Pam who are paying zero attention, and then cups Andy’s cheek in his hand as he presses their lips together.

It’s not like when Andy was kissing Ryan -- tentative, scared, paranoid. The alcohol has taken over at this point, and kissing Oscar feels like finding a secret room in his house after wishing for more space.

His hand raises to Oscar’s face, brushing lightly, because he’s still unsure, but this feels so _good._

Oscar makes a, “mmph” noise against his lips and pulls away. “Andy, Andy we can’t--” but he doesn’t finish, he kisses Andy again.

Andy laughs into his mouth. “Why can’t we?” He mumbles against Oscar’s lips.

Oscar’s eyes open. He pulls back again, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “I don’t like flings, Andy, I don’t,” the slur is starting to leave his voice, and Andy feels panic rise in his chest. “Would you tell Toby?”

Andy frowns. “I don’t want to tell anyone. You’re not supposed to know.”

Oscar sighs. “Let’s get… you should just take a cab home. Or I’ll take a cab home. Either way, we...”

Andy sucks in a disappointed breath and nods. He digs for his phone.

“I’ll just…” He points towards the door. “Sorry. I’m gonna go.”


	5. ripping wings off of butterflies

Andy has mixed feelings about Gabe. He’s lanky and weird and he took Erin away, but he talks Andy through being drugged up and puking his guts out, he plays soothing music and keeps him company until he’s ready to go home. Erin goes to bed after Michael leaves, announcing her party a semi-success loudly to Gabe while he makes Andy a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Gabe is… a sad, sad man. He’s sad, and he’s scary, and sometimes he reminds Andy a little bit of himself, which scares him even more. Gabe also desperately needs a new girlfriend. Like,  _ desperately. _ He cries all the time, and once he punched a hole in the wall like Andy did when Jim hid his phone except this time it wasn’t in the middle of the office so he didn’t get in trouble for it.

(Andy felt bad, so he helped Gabe cover up the hole.)

“Do you think Erin could love me again?”

They’re sitting on a bench not far from the office. Gabe has his face buried in some kind of sandwich. He sounds like he’s crying. He probably  _ is _ crying. Andy has noticed that Gabe cries a lot.

“Don’t… cry on your sandwich,” are the words that come out of Andy’s mouth, rather than something even semi-comforting. “It’ll get soggy and… and taste salty.”

“Good,” Gabe says. He sniffs. “I deserve it.”

For a moment, Andy thinks that Gabe might wipe his eyes on his sandwich. His hand hovers in midair with the intentions of keeping that from happening.

Gabe sniffs and rubs his nose on his wrist. “I want Erin back.”

“I think I do, too,” Andy says. He thinks he does. He wants to want her back. Erin was like his best friend, and she was someone to hold when he felt empty. He had fun with her.

“You think you do?” Gabe asks. He sniffs again.

Andy feels dull, he feels numb. “I want _someone_.”

“Not Erin.” Gabe frowns.

“Not Erin,” Andy confirms. Gabe slumps over. His sandwich falls to the ground, and Andy’s eyes follow it down.

“Who do you want?” Gabe asks.

Andy feels heat rise to his cheeks. He doesn’t want to say it, because he doesn’t want it to be real.

He says, “I’m too scared,” and that’s as much as his tongue will let him say. Gabe nods slowly, and he looks down at his empty hands.

“I dropped my sandwich,” He grumbles, and then leaves. He leaves Andy alone on the bench.

Andy feels sorry for himself more often than not. He’s slacking off, he knows he’s slacking off, but he doesn’t think he has the energy to get up and go back to work.

“I love Oscar,” He says, out loud. He feels like someone is putting weight on his shoulders. Because he  _ does _ . He loves Oscar, but Oscar doesn’t love him, and love is scary in the first place.

 

Jim and Pam pass him and they’re leaving. He had no idea it had gotten so late until that moment.

“Andy?” Pam halts.

Right then is when the flood breaks. When  _ Andy _ breaks.

He buries his head in his hands as if it will stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. Jim mumbles something incoherent and points a ways away. 

Pam nods and sits down on the bench. She wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Andy, are you okay?”

“I--” He sniffs, desperately trying to stop crying. “I-- I-- I  _ don’t know!” _

Pam soothes him, shushes him, rubs his shoulders and says, “Let it all out.” She waits until he stops crying, she makes sure that he’s okay.

“What happened?” She asks softly.

The sun is starting to go down. 

“You know,” Andy starts, voice still shaking a little, “when you love someone, but it’s just not the right time, and you don’t know if it ever will be?”

Pam frowns. “Is this about Erin?”

Andy hesitates. He shakes his head.

“Who?” Pam presses softly, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s not the right time,” Andy reiterates. “Because… because I don’t want to tell anybody. If I did, maybe it could work. But it doesn’t, and it’s all my fault.”

Pam frowns.

“I think…” She says. “Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice. If it means telling people, if you really love this person, it will be worth it.”

Andy nods slowly. Pam squeezes his shoulder again and stands up.

“Good luck, Andy.” She offers a smile. “I hope everything works out.”

 

Andy is ready to come clean, he decides. He’ll say something, he’ll tell Toby, he’ll--...

He has to find Oscar, first. That’s the problem.

He finds Oscar in the stairwell, with his tongue in another guy’s mouth.

His chest feels tight. Oscar doesn’t see him.

He turns on his heel and leaves.


	6. falling off my tongue

“Darryl,” Andy hisses through gritted teeth. “Darryl, I need to talk to you about something.”

Darryl sighs hard and gestures for Andy to come closer. Andy shuts the door quietly behind him.

“I need a rebound,” He says, before he can go back on himself. “Do you know anyone?”

Darryl cracks his knuckles. “Alright. Who are you rebounding from?”

“Someone I was never even with in the first place.”

“I know two girls that I can call off the top of my head.”

“No.”

“No?”

Andy pinches the bridge of his nose. He squeezes his eyes shut and says, “I need… a guy,” before he can change his mind about saying it. His head is pounding.

Darryl says, “Okay, what’s your type?” and that’s it. Andy opens his eyes slowly, like if he takes his time looking he’ll find out that this is all a dream.

It’s not a dream.  

“I don’t…” His tongue feels dry. “I don’t… know. I don’t know.” He laughs. “I don’t know!”

Darryl snickers quietly.

“Let me make some calls,” He says. “I’ve got you.”

And this is one-hundred percent the most confusing moment of Andy’s life, and he’d never once even thought that he might be… gay, until Jim, and then Ryan, and  _ fuck _ , is this what the rest of his life is going to be like?

Darryl is picking up the phone, and he’s saying  _ something, _ but Andy can’t hear him because he’s too focused on the ground -- which is definitely getting closer, and it really shouldn’t be getting any closer, and --

 

He wakes up on the couch in someone else’s house. Pam is sitting on a nearby chair, hands tight around a mug. 

“Oh! You’re up,” She says, lighting up immediately. “Thank God, I thought we were gonna have to take you to the hospital.”

Andy sits up, head throbbing, and asks the only thing he can think to ask: “What happened?”

“Right.” Pam laughs -- even though it isn’t a laughing matter. “You passed out in Darryl’s office. We thought you should lay down somewhere padded, maybe a hospital, but we wanted to make sure. We couldn’t find your keys and nobody else wanted you in their house.”

Andy runs his hands down his face and groans.

“I was talking to Darryl?” He asks. His throat hurts and he feels like he’s dying.

Pam nods.

“Yeah,” She says. “He said something about you having a date later. A girl named Alex.”

_ “Fuck.” _

Pam’s eyebrows furrow. “Fuck?”

Andy covers his face, tucks his knees to his chest, and  _ screams. _

“Fuck!  _ Fuck. _ Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Andy!” Pam laughs uncomfortably. She sets her mug down and moves to sit next to him on the couch. Her arm wraps around his shoulders, and he finds himself leaning against her. “Andy, you’ve gotta calm down. Maybe I can talk you through it.”

“Darryl’s finding me a rebound,” He mumbles into her shoulder. “I asked him to… find me someone to go out with. I thought it was a dream, and I don’t know -- I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Of course you can do it,” Pam tells him. “You’re Andy fuckin’ Bernard! You can do anything!”

Andy shakes his head -- He acts confident, or he tries to, but deep down he’s just… an insecure faggot. That’s what his dad would say. He thinks that maybe Pam knows that.

He yanks his head up.

“I can’t, Pam.” He’s desperate. “I can’t go through with this. You know -- making out, it’s one thing, but this… it’s a whole other thing.”

“It’s a rebound,” Pam reminds him. “That’s usually casual.”

Andy laughs uncomfortably and says, “We’re gonna fu-uck,” before he can stop himself. He slaps a hand over his mouth.

Pam blinks. “So?”

Andy is definitely on the verge of passing out again, but he’s not a coward, so he powers through. “I’ve never…” He glances around -- it’s office hours, nobody else is there, but he still feels like he needs to check -- and then lowers his voice. “I’ve never  _ done that.” _

“You’ve…” Pam stifles another laugh. “You’ve never fucked?”

“No, that’s not -- No, I just haven’t…” He laughs again, and it’s garbled and desperate. “I’ve  _ kissed _ guys before, okay? I just --”

“You’re going on a date with a guy?” Pam grins. “Andy, that’s awesome!”

“No,” He tells her. “No, it’s  _ not _ awesome. It’s scary, and I don’t… think I can do it. I have to call Darryl, I have to tell him that I can’t do it, and that I…” His throat feels like it’s closing up, and he’s forgetting how to breathe.

“Hey, Andy, breathe,” Pam says, rubbing circles into his back. “It’ll be fine, okay? You’re gonna be fine. You’ve been on dates before, I’m sure this won’t be all that difference. And, hey, it’s not like I have any basis for comparison over girls, but guys can be pretty good lays.”

“I’m sure they can be,” Andy says, without thinking. He blinks. “I’m sure… that… I’m not worried about the fucking. I mean, I’m worried about the fucking, of course I’m worried about the fucking. It’s just… it’s more than that. I’ve -- I kissed Jim --” And he realizes immediately that he’s said too much.

Pam hesitates. She bites down on her lip. “You kissed Jim?”

Andy shakes his head. He avoids her eyes at all cost.

“I mean, yeah, but I was trying to kiss Karen and I was drunk and I missed. It was before you two got together, don’t worry. Jim would never cheat on you, he’s too great of a guy.”

“Okay,” Pam says. She nods slowly. “That’s… I’m gonna bring that up to him later, but we can move on for now. I can’t say I… get it, I mean, I get the whole liking boys thing, because I like boys, but I can’t begin to understand being gay. You are gay, right? Or are you, like, bi or something? I don’t… This is your thing, Andy.”

That punches Andy in the chest. This is his thing.

“I’m gay,” He says, and he’s starting to feel dizzy but he’s absolutely  _ not _ going to pass out twice in one day. “I… I’m gay.”

And Pam is barely reacting, with her, “Okay,” and her, “Cool,” and her trying to think of ways to keep Andy from losing his fucking mind, but it’s ringing in his head that  _ this is his thing _ .

 

So, yeah. He’ll go on that date. It’s the only way he’ll get through all of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long! i got caught up with other stuff. but here it is!


End file.
